This core will continue to be responsible for the coordination of the activities among component Projects and Cores. Core A will also be responsible for maintaining budgets, purchasing and procurement matters related to conducting the research proposed in the program. In addition, Core A, in consultation with the PPG Executive Committee, will continue to administer PPG training activities. As outlined in the progress report below, a substantial number of students and postdoctoral fellows have received research training in cardiovascular biology in the laboratories of the Projects and Cores of this Program. This is an important source of synergy in our program and of great importance to us because of the future impact to be provided by these outstanding trainees. Core A will also continue to schedule meetings and seminars for the PPG group and provide secretarial support for the various Projects and Cores.